


Changed For The Better

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Head Boy Tom Riddle, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: “Have you changed what you were trying to?”"Yes."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Changed For The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Jan 28th Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "This won’t go back to normal, if it ever was." Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“So you know,” Hermione murmured, looking at her co-head nervously.

“I found your Time-Turner,” he said, looking sheepish.

“So you went through my things,” she said angrily.

“I thought you were hiding something, and it turns out, I was right,” Tom pointed out. “Will you leave now?”

“I can’t return to my time,” Hermione said, knowing that there wasn’t any harm in telling him that. “It turned into a one-way trip.” She looked at him. “Not that I want to leave now, anyway.”

“Where you ever going to tell me?” He looked at her hurt. “This is a huge thing to keep from me. We tell each other everything, Hermione.”

“You couldn’t know,” she murmured, looking at him apologetically. “Dumbledore told me not to let anyone know.”

“But now I do,” Tom said. “Hermione, I have so many questions for you.”

“This won’t go back to normal,” she paused. “If it ever was, to begin with.”

“Don’t let this change things.”

“It changes everything,” Hermione told him. “I can’t reveal the future, Tom.”

He took her into his arms carefully. “Have you changed what you were trying to?”

She looked into his eyes and nodded. “Yes.” She kissed him tenderly.


End file.
